percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pierced Hearts
The Pierced Hearts 'is a short story that tells of how a boy, who seems to be a player develops a plan on how to get rid of his infactuation's boyfriend. This tale is one that has a blanded taste as throughout the story, you will see how messed up Prycer truely is. Main Characters Celeste She is the cover art character and the main protagonist of the story. She must find a way to defeat Prycer without resorting to the fatal option, death. Celeste is a demigod that has never been claimed do to her knowledge of her godly parent's fading and her mortal parent having died some unknown time period after her birth. Silver He is the second main protagonist of the story. He is the son of Ares and the current boyfriend of Celeste, he is also very protective over her, especially when Prycer is involved, because he knows of the seriously deranged things that run across Prycer's mind. Silver is arrogant and very wild, when it comes to many things, but when alone with Celeste he is very polite, civilized and often has a sense of humor. Prycer He is the main antagonist of the story. He is a son of Tyche and because of that he was given a blessing to inherit money and as a result became a very manipulative person. Prycer seems to have the power to control the girls at camp and more importantly he has been using small supplies of this power to control the daughters of Aphrodite. Prycer is revealed to be the major villan after a certain incident. The Pierced Hearts Leaves danced on that same night. I want to say, it was unexpected, but sadly it wasn't. I grazed through the clearing, as the same boy that I had thought of to have been just a major pervert had appeared before me. He had blonde hair and green eyes full of dispar and resentment. The boy had also had a creepy crush on me for the passed three years. I gazed at him, to wonder what was he doing here. "Isn't this the most romantic place in all of Camp!" He murmured as he opened his arms and began a slow but steady walk towards me. My heart began doing jumping jacks as my brain raced. I wanted to run. Anything just to get away from this creepy werido. Prycer was never the kinda guy, I like accosiating myself with. He was definitely bad news, and considering the fact that Silver doesn't like him, that also gave me a reason not to stick around him. I backed away slowly, as he made his approach. In a sudden back flip, I created distance between the two of us. He clapped and praised me. "Amazing, how a woman of your stature could be so agile and beautiful." He suddenly appeared right before me with a white rose in his hand. His eyes were passionate, and judging by the closing distance he was attempting in making a move on me. And the thing that I wasn't fond of was him actually succeeding. Not that I'd ever think about cheating on Silver. He was the best boyfriend that I could ever ask for, and that goes to say a lot considering how he was when we had first me. I suddenly, pushed the freak Prycer away, as I recovered even more distance between the both of us. "You should never get close to someone, especially one their boyfriend happens to be stronger and faster than you." Prycer rose to his feet as he dusted himself off. He was sporting his favored green jacket and because of this he never liked to get into fights or get it dirty. "Hmph, I see you've become agressive. Interesting. I'd like a girlfriend that is agressive. All the others that I have don't seem to have your personality." "Others!" I examined. This kid was beyond weird. The thought that he would get one girl, with that crappy personality was amazing, but to get multiple was even further intruiging. I gazed at the kid and summoned up my celestial bronze dagger. "Oh yes!" He said gingerly. "I have many, considering the fact that all of the daughter of the beauty goddess are my girlfriends, I'm sitting pretty. But you, Celeste, you shall be my wife. The one person above all others." "Your wife?" I repeated. "In your dreams playboy. I'd rather die than be your wife, if anything I would be Silver's wife! I love him and care for him more than I'd ever care for you." Prycer closed his eyes and smirked a low pictched laughter. As he opened his eyes, he gazed at the full moon. It was beautiful, no doubt and on top of that, tree leaves danced across the sky displaying an ominous moment in the nighttime sky. "So you do care about me, yes?" I gazed at him with pity. The boy wanted me to answer yes, but the thing about that was. I couldn't even stand him. Prycer was the creepiest demigod I had ever met. "No, I don't care about you at all. If anything your complete scum, and if you try anything to ruin my relationship with Silver, you will decend into becoming worse than scum." It was at that moment that I recalled what my best friend had once said to me. She had talked me out of taking action against the enemy team. Her long blonde hair cascaded as she stood in front of me as our commrade had been captured. "We have to keep moving, let's focus on the mission." I stated boldly, as she hesitated. "''Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! " ''She replied. Now gazing back at Prycer, I took a deep breath and moved backwards. "Prycer, let's just forget this ever happened and live a life away from each other. I don't want to have to resort to violence." In a teasing laughter, Prycer moved forward. "I'm sorry but, but it seems like things aren't gonna go your way. Celeste, either you become my wife, or I'll just have to resort to other meathods of pursuasion." He moved forward and made his towards her. In a spiral kick of fierce winds, Ice appeared right before Prycer's foot. As he jumped backwards the Ice exploded and out of the mist, was the very boy that had stolen my heart. There he was looking so awesome, Silver sporting his famous cloak without any shirt underneath, his hair was messy almost like he had been asleep. "Sorry, I'm late." He said holding up a hand ready to fight. "I was in a pickle trapped in a dream inchantation, but now that I'm here, Prycer let's play." '. . . His arriveal couldn't have been any better. Silver, now was dressed in his favorite cloak arrived with still. He radiated a faint mist, due to his unique abilities with ice. I wanted to hug him and stand right beside him, but something told me to stand back. Almost like Silver wasn't here to just make sure I was ok. It was more like he wanted to teach Prycer a lesson. It's not like he didn't deserve it, but still. If you try to teach scum how to not be scum, it'd be as worthless as trying to teach a baby how to drive. It's comepletely unreal. Silver flashed his cloak upward and then suddenly was shirtless. My eyes widened as I just gazed at the boy's bare back. Gods of Olympus, I so wanted to just be alone with him. The more I thought about it, the less interested I got in their confrontation. After a while of daydreaming about Silver's abs, I noticed that the two boys were now confronting each other in a dangerous battle. Silver jumped backwards out of a cloud of smoke and mist, he now appeared to be shirtless, but the thoughts of his abs had gotten old. He landed right next to me as I realized he had been fighting Prycer. "What!" I murmured. "You two don't have to fight, I'm mean, Silver, I'm alright, so don't worry about it, let's just go." But it was hopeless. Silver had that glime in his eye, indicating that he wasn't going to pass this fight off. If anything was worse, it would of probably been his father. Silver was the odd ball of the Ares cabin, and being a child of Ares always got him interested in violence and battle. He loved it when we finally got to do Battle Saturday. It was this great game where we would have a random battle royale between all cabins besides Aphrodite, seeing as she was the goddess of love, her children were rather weak. Silver grined as he whipped under his nose out of appreciation. I knew what was running through his mind. He couldn't deceive me. Not after knowing the kid for four years. I gazed at him as he clenched his fist. In a swirl of mist, his fist was transformed into a glacier-like formation. "Why would I wanna run now!" He said with an optimist tone. "I mean this is just getting started, besides, since the last time we faught each other Prycer has gotten stronger, in both his magical skills and natural fighting skills." "Silver, please." I begged him to stop fighting, so we could just leave. Besides the fact, that it would be passed curfew in a few minutes, I didn't want them to draw anymore attention towards us. I needed Silver to realize that amount of attention, his ice abilities could draw, but he just dove straight in once again. Taking a deep breath, I was getting aggrivated by now. I wanted to punch both of them in the face. As I walked off back towards the closes tree I began to jump until I got to high enough distance to view their battle. For most of it, thier fight was fierce. Both of them appeared to be evenly matched, in a sudden gasp, Silver inhaled all the mist and appeaered to be full. He was now getting bored, as he moved forward, the two of them clashed in a duo knockout punch movement. In shock, I gasped to move forward. Silver rose to his feet and take a spit of blood. "Nice," Silver commented as he brushed off the marks of blood off his lip. "I enjoyed this fight, but as for the distance, I'll leave you with excitement. Next time, you use dream magic against me, be sure to understand the person you like." Silver turned and made his walk towards me as he entered the forest. I hopped off the tree and followed after him. With a faint haze of mist, we vanished into the forest and went back to camp. . . . CAMP HALF-BLOOD '' Dancing leaves in the moonless sky, as the sun decends the feast begun. I see a phantom in the mist awaiting for one true love's kiss. In the darkness of the night, the gods awaken with a fright. Yet the tree leaves dance in the sun as the fire eluminates the village and the tree leave bud anew.'' I awoke, in the phantom cabin of the unclaimed. Ever since a few months back, we had gotten orders for the gods to add new cabins and so now the unclaimed had their own cabin, it was of some housing goddess a minor one, but at least I wasn't all alone. A child name Blake was also in this cabin, he seemed to hate being a demigod, seeing as his life wasn't so fortunate. After having a chat with Blake, I got dressed in my favorite black outfit, I know what your thinking, a black outfit really? But my answer is heck yea, I love the color black it's the color of that egyptians believed to be the color of fertility. If you ask farmers you'd know. When I finally got done getting dressed, I spent the rest of my day avoiding Prycer and the girls from the Aphdorite cabin. Sadly, the avoiding wasn't easy. After lunch I had to pass by the Aphrodite cabin to see, Prycer being feed grapes, by one of the most promitable girls of the cabin, Alexis. She was this cutiepie- she had a beautiful milk coffee complexion along with chocolate puddled eyes and long black hair with the tips dyed blonde. She was wearing a bikini, and just staring at her made me want to take off my clothes and put on a bikini as well. It was scary, seeing as I never would do that around Prycer. I got to the peir on time as I made my wat, I noticed that I had gotten here first. I took a seat and bathed my feet in the waters and I waited. I thought back on what had happened last night and wondered, if Silver had purposely ignored me or if he just did it because of the way, Prycer had acted. The thought of what he had said though had made me nervous. "I'm sorry but it seems like things aren't going to go your way. Celeste either you become my wife, or I'll have to resort to other meathods of persuasion." What he had said scared me. Whad had he meant by other meathods of persuasion. Gazing at the ocean waters, I noticed that Silver had just appeared. He was now sporting a blue t shirt. He smiled as he laced his arm around my body. Feeling safe in his arms, I closed my eyes and told him to hold me tighter. Now with Silver right next to me, I knew that I'd be safe. ' . . .' After the romantic moment at the peir, we headed for the forest for out battle royale. I never liked fashioning up in battle armor, it was never as comfortable as dresses or a pair of demins and a plain t shirt. Before the games began I gave Silver a kiss good luck as I readed myself with my celestial dagger. The crowds of demigods parted into individual groups, I had Silver and Blake on my team then their were many other small groups that divided themeselves off. When I caught notice of Prycer, he had two bug brutes from the Hephaestus cabin. The two guys were bulked up, considering they had worked in the forges. Their hand and arms were strong enough that they could probably rip monsters in half with them. Aside from their physique, their faces looked termendously hidious. I mean it wasn't pleasent, even all the magic on Olympus couldn't cover up their acne. Prycer smirked at me and then signaled for Silver. Once he caught his attention, he grined then traced his thumn across his throat, signifying Silver was dead meat. Silver began to conjure up mist as he cracked his knucles and then regained the glime in his eyes. I signed knowing that this would mean that I had no say in his actions. Chiron blew the whistle as the demigods scattered into the woods leaving me all alone. With a sign of uninterest, I trugged along into the woods to find Silver and stop him from killing Prycer off. . . . I had ran through the woods plenty of times. It wasn't anything special considering no one was following me. When I reached an impass, I found myself right in front of an unconsious Blake. His blone hair was tossled over his face. He wasn't dead, but in no condition to move let alone fight. When I made my way towards him, I immediately was taken captive by one of Prycer's goons. I awoke at the same place I was yesterday, the clear fields. Now, I wasn't in the presence of anybdy. I tride moving around, but then he ''showed up. His blonde hair and green eyes, I wanted to punch him straight in the face, the thought of him being near me made my anger boil to it's peak. "WHERE'S SILVER!" I cired, trying to sound confident. The freak hummmed an miniacle laughter as he skulked closer. The laughter was painful let alone creepy as it sent shievers down my spine. "What's so funny?!" I cried again, this time fear trembled in my tone, leading him elsewhere. He opened his eyes with amusement as he spread his arms. "I'm not laughting 'cuz it's funny. I;m laughint beacues today's the day, when you become one of mine!" His voice sounded cold and bitter, almost like it pained him to do this. "WHERE'S SILVER!" I asked again, this time infuriated. "He's, a bit under the weather." Prycer said opening a worp in time and space. The image settled and then I saw Silver sitting up against a large rock, with his head down as a puddle of blood nestled all around him.I could barely see his eyes, but they read dispair and his black hair was completely trenched in magic powder. I gazed in horror at what Prycer had done. It had scared me to think Prycer had beaten Silver, in combat. "What did you do to him!" I murmured out of fear. Suddenly anger resonated in my soul. I had no control over my emotions, but I knew one thing, I had to avenge my boyfriend, if it's the last thing I'd do. "Celeste, I will ask you once more." Prycer gestured. "Be my wife and your beloved Silver will live." I clenched my teeth, with frustration. "Nevere, I ''hate you!" There I said it, if anything, I didn't want to hate anyone, but the things that this pervert had done to me for the passed three years were beyond forgivible. It was like he wanted to claim me, like I was a prize. I didn't like it, so I began to hate the boy. "If it can't be helped, then so be it!" I took a deep breath and summoned my favorite weapon, Celatecus and then readied myself for an attack. . . . I gazed at Prycer with hatred in my eyes. As he smirked he opened another worp in space and time as he pulled out a celestial bronze sword out of the void. He grazed the blade forcing the void that displayed Silver shut. Taking a deep sign of disappointment, Prycer took steady steps forward examining his sword. "Tut, tut, tut." He sulked his tounge as he shook his head as if to show his approval. "I guess we have to do this the hard way. It's a shame considering how an inchanting woman like you should never be treated violently, don't you think so?" His green eyes keened in one me, almost like he was still checking me out. I couldn't restrain myself anymore, in a sudden burst of speed, I took off towards him at top speed. Soon after reaching a closing distance I jumped and arched my blade up in the sky, in a sudden streak of black energy, I landed and the both of us clashed swords. He seemed to enjoy this, as his smile revealed exicitment. "A beautiful woman, and an instersting fighting style." I murmured. "I don't believe i've ever had the honor of seeing you fight. You seem to have always been capable of negotiating your problems rather than resorting to violence. To bad." His tone read a bit of sarcasim as applied pressure against his sword. In a rash movement, I rebounded off of him and reformed distance between the both of us. "I don't want to kill you." He said with a rather uninterested tone of voice. "But if you leave me no choice, then like you said it cab't be helped." In a smoke of magic powder, Prycer came runing top speed with a five foot long lance. He attacked as I made my way through the attacks. I jumped and slashed another wave of black energy, with a blast of cosmic destruction, the grounds were covered with rubble as the creepy freak stood in the center of the rumble unscathed. I landed within a myscial barrier, that negated all of my attacks. "Hmph. I see you never learned how to counter magic, even the child of a faded god will fall for the same tricks twice. Ironic don't you think." Now incased in the barrier, I had no way out. I was completely out of luck. I gazed at the sword and wondered what could I do. Celatecus couldn't do a thing against this kind of barrier, after all it was a blade of chaos and darkness, forged from the ancient one herself, Chaos. With nothing else to do, but meditate, I set myself up for meditation. I took a deep breath and vanished into my mind. Within my mind, I could figure out the limits of this barrier. I needed advice, and considering the fact that my godly parent was long gone, there was no possible way I could figure out this meathod of magic alone. If anything I needed a miracle. A miracle . . . or maybe . . . Athena! I opened my mind, and began to think about the wisdom goddess herself. Soon after, a woman sporting an elegant grey dress appeared to me in a vision. I stood in a grand hall, almost exactly like that of Olympus. The throne was amazingly made out of silver, an unsual metal considering Athena was wise enough not to bind herself to Artemis. The goddess approached me as, I stood there trembling in fear. Athena was beautiful, she had long lushus black hair and fair skin color. She had softe pink lips and crystal grey eyes, that rapidly changed into stormy grey. She also held a ring on her finger which held a dimond which also glittered in a harsh grey color when the light passed through it. "Child of the Ancient, what is it, that you seek from me?" "Goddess Athena, ever more wise one of the Olympians," "You're stalling, hurry up, I have many things to tent to in the mortal world and on Olympus, now please state you matter of buisness fast, so I shall decided rather or not to agree." The goddess boldly cut me off, she was wise, but also harsh. From what I had heard from the children of Athena, she was said to be wise, but they also failed to incorperate, that with wisdom also comes arrogance and cruelty." "I need your help against Prycer, he has trapped my physical self in a barrier and I cannot escape without your wisdom, he seems to also have control over emotions and manipulative powers over others." I stated. The goddess turned and then retalliated to her throne. Now sitting up top her throne, the goddess smiled. "You seem to have something in you that I have grown to hate. The resons behind your motives are careless, much like that of the son of Poseidon, he also is careless, but as for the matter, just repeat the spell backwards and then say the Greek word for release, that should get you out of your imprisionment, as for how powerful your enemy is . . ." The Goddess paused, and then she began to glow a pure white light. In a second, the light faded and she was dressed in Greek armor, over her grey dress. "Prycer, is almost as strong as Aphrodite is when it comes to manipulation magic, I would wish you good luck in your battle, may the strength of Olympus be with you." In a flash of harsh white lights, I opened my eyes, to then take a deep breath and notice Prycer right before me, the barrier was now much smaller, but still as potent as before. I clapped my hands together and then repeated the inchantation. After saying the entire spell once, I repeated again this time backwards, in and instant the barrier began to weaken, then I released it. Astonished at the amazing feat that I had just pulled off, Prycer just stood there jaw dropped. I picked up my sword ans slashed him down across the chest as he collapsed he coughed up blood. In a swirl of mist and powder, he vanished and appeared a few feet away. "Impressive," He smirked. "Who would've thought that you could ever break that level of magic, but who cares. It's all over, because tonight, I become the supreme magister of the world, the goddess Aphroditie will bow down to me and she will obtain the honor of being my immortal wife." "What makes you think Aphrodite, might be stupid enough to fall for you tricks?!" In a flare of magic, Prycer summoned a flame to his hand. "Enough with the idal chitchat, let's finish this beautiful." With a gaging sensation, I raced across the fields, just as Prycer did the same, he suddenly gripped his blade and his sword lit on fire. In a feirce movement, the event suddenly slowed down. My heart clamed just as both swords clashed. In a fire of wind, dust, magic and seer force, the collision rose until both of them couldn't take the pressure anymore. Flames let loose everywhere until the tneire collision turned into a nuclear explosion. Now on the grounds, both of us gazed at each other, kneeling all branded and beaten. Prycer rose to his feet, as did I. In a movement of rush, the both of us jumped and landed a duo punch against each other. Now collapsing to the ground, we laid in deafeat. I crawled my way towards him, just as he realized his ultimate destiny. His eyes flooded with fear, as he realized he had no more energy to go on. "What?! What are you? How can you continue to go on! It's impossible! You shouldn't have that amount of energy to move, let alone crawl!" His eyes continued gazing at me as I crawled with my chin. "No! Why!" He said, now his voice trapped in fear. "Why would you go so far for him?!" "Because, he became important to me!" I replied. "He was the one person that never truly bothered me, I mean sure he had his own faults, like the way he belitted the ideas of love and his constant interest and taking off his shirt, but he was the one person that was able to touch my heart the most." In a sudden purge of blood, I gazed at Prycer with realization in my eyes. "I didn't matter, what he did or what he said, because I still liked him, and he cared about me too. That's why I will avenge him! I won't let you hurt my friends . . . I won't let you get away with KILLING MY BOYFRIEND!" In a explosion of passion, I rose up, now glowing with a feirce sharp light. "It doesn't matter, how many times you try to break us appart, I will not fall under yourself, because I LOVE SILVER MORE THAT ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!, so your charm magic will never work on me!" Stumbling up from the grounds, Prycer grasped his arm out of pain. "I will get my revenge, I will get my . . ." In a sudden shock of blood, Prycer collapsed to the floor, just as the two hepheastus brutes appeared behind him. Taking a sigh of relief, I took a seat on the grounds. "Is it over?" "Yea, it's over. Don't worry, he's dead let's go inform everyone of what had happened." The mysterious duo gesture as the both took one of my arms and helped me up from the floor. "And what exactly might that be?" A voice carried as we turned around, Chiron and the entire camp appeared out of the forest, amonst one of them was Blake being carried by a child of Ares and Silver being carried by Percy Jackson himself. "Prycer tried assuming the power of Aphrodite." I exclaimed almost exahusted. "Verywell then, so it seems like Silver was telling the truth, Alright gather the body and we shall burry it, before sunrise." WIth that our battle royale was over, and I was taken to the imfirmery along with Silver. . . . When I awoke from my slumber, Silver was completely healed alongside me. I wondered what had happened, and then I remembered that I had fought Prycer. In a startle, I rose out of bed and realized that my injuries had been completely healed. After being released, I was told to head for the Camp Fire, Chiron and the entire camp awaited for us there. SIlver had felt comepletely ashamed of what he had done, last night. I knew how he felt considering the fact that I didn't have the guts to kill Prycer myself. Even when I had been blessed with all that power, I still would've let him go in the end. We arrived to have everyone quiet upon entry. Chiron said a few words, and I noticed that the entire Aphrodite cabin had be returned back to their normal selves. I sat next to Silver and nestled in his arm as he comforted me. I wanted to give him a kiss and tell him he was brave, but I realized it would've just made him even more angry with himself. When Chiron, brought out the body before burying it he realized there was something wrong. He is face filled with worry. "Celeste, can you come over here for a moment." He called. I wondered over with curiosity and fear swelling in my gut. I wanted to run away from this to make sure I wouln't have to see the body of that creep. When I reached the coffin, I noticed there was nothing in it. "The body's gone!" I cried. In a shift upwar, Silver rose to his feet almost sure I was wrong. "What do you mean the body's gone! He was dead!" He rushed over to notice that Prycer had gone missing. I gazed at him almost wondering if anything like this had ever happened. In a sudden push through the crowds, the same kid that was holding SIlver last night, had appeared beside Chiron. "He's gone, but we'll find him. He will return, and hopefully by that time the both of you will be stronger. Strong enough for the two of you to handle your problems on your own." "What do you mean!" I cried. "You mean I can't take care of myself, Can't you see that I defeated him, nearly to the point where he would've died! I can take care of myself, very well." "Exactly like the other one aye Chiron." Chrion gesture almost as if to say, Indeed, but just stood there quiet. "Either way, he has no buisness here anymore, Prycer lost all of his power at Camp Half-Blood, and your pierced hearts have already begun healing, so your safe here. As for everything else, let'sjust get rid of this horrible memory, Percy go and round up the Councilers and meet me at the big house in a few minutes." "Sure thing Chiron." With that the mysterious boy stormed off towards the cabins. I gazed at Chiron almost ashamed of what had happened, and then hulled Silver off towards the Peir. We sat there for a long time in silence. It wasn't like him to be quiet when it came to being alone with me, but I knew he needed some time to get over all the drama that had happened. I gazed at the horizon as the afternoon sun glistened the ocean with a marvilous light. My hair shone with small hints of yellow. Silver was now in another cloak as he gazed at the ocean with sadness and depression in his eyes. Realizing that we had been sitting in complete silence for quite sometie, Silver gazed at me and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't stop him when I had the chance." He murmured with sadness and sorrow in his voice. "I seem to be too over confident in my abilities, a strong sense of pride and arrogance. That's my fatal flaw, pride and arrogance." "Pride, arrogance, isn't something that you can determine so easily, but yea, either way, it's not your fault because in the end, i didn't finish him off either. Let's just promise each other to get stronger, like that one kid said." "Percy, he's a very resourceful person, even for the child of-" "Anyways, how about we have a romantic moment?" I quickly intterupted. In a sudden kiss of passion, I laced my fingers in his, as the world faded behind me, I began to realize one thing that this moment wouldn't last forever, but like I had said before I LOVE SILVER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD... We rose to our feet and walked back towards the camp, to enjoy the rest of our day. THE END .' '. .